Technical Field
This invention relates generally to power sources and in particular to an electronic power generator that can be used to replace batteries in electronic devices.
State of the Art
Power sources are in constant demand in society today. We need power to run our homes, businesses, and our electronic devices. When a system or device is not connected to the power grid, where power is delivered to home and businesses through electrical lines and outlets, it must be powered by its own power source. Automobiles, for instance, are powered by combustion engine power generators, which generate power by converting fuel into mechanical motion. Electrical power generators are another option for generating power. Electrical power generators are often used to convert fuel into electricity. Chemical batteries are power sources which store power chemically, convert the chemical energy into electrical power, and deliver electricity on demand. Chemical batteries are used to provide the starting electricity for fuel engines such as those used in automobiles and power generators. Chemical batteries are also commonly used to power portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, toys, video games, and other portable communication and amusement devices, tools, and portable appliances.
Chemical storage batteries have provided a convenient and portable source of electrical power for electronic devices for many years. But the demand on battery technology is severe in terms of efficiency, lifetime, and environmental requirements. Products such as laptops, communication devices, and automobiles require higher levels of power in smaller packages. In addition, chemical battery technology is not environmentally friendly. Chemical batteries store energy using chemicals and materials which are environmentally hazardous. When improperly disposed of, the harmful substances in batteries, including mercury, lead, cadmium, and nickel can contaminate the environment. When incinerated, chemical batteries produce toxic ash which pollutes our air and atmosphere. And as it rusts, the metal in chemical batteries can release harmful metal components that are absorbed into the earth and can contaminate our drinking water. The storage and disposal of batteries and their components is becoming an issue as we become more conscious and restrictive on what we are putting into our garbage dumps. It is therefore desirable to have a power source suitable for providing electrical power that uses materials which can be easily disposed of and recycled. It is also desirable to have a portable electrical power source which can provide high levels of electrical power output in a small form factor. Accordingly, a power source is disclosed which can be used to provide efficient and portable electrical power using environmentally friendly materials.